


Tony and Darcy's kids

by Cinnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Babies!, Baby-fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Darcy's kids

Virginia Natalie Stark is the child Tony had never dreamed would happen. She had her proud Papa wrapped around her fingers from the moment they got a clear picture of them on the ultra-sound. On a side note, ultrasound technology increased ninety percent around the time Darcy discovered she was pregnant. Tony really wanted to see their baby. Named for her formidable red headed Aunts, little Ginny was a very welcome and loved child.

Valencia Harmony Stark happened six months after Ginny was born when Darcy told Tony about her long cherished wish to adopt. She explained that, even though they could have kids, she’d always intended to adopt at least one baby, as she herself was adopted and wanted to offer a lonely child somewhere a warm and happy home. Thus little Valencia came home, a year later, to Malibu from Spain. She was three weeks younger than year old Ginny and had already latched on to her parents within hours of meeting them. They had a quiet, immediate family only evening, when she first came home, the new sisters taking stock of one another before happily falling asleep in a puppy pile of stuffed animals and drooling baby.

Vaclava Arya Stark carried on the v-name tradition that they had unintentionally begun as well as the adoption tradition, with a nod to one Darcy’s favorite shows. Vaclava, affectionately known as  Lavie, was originally from the Czech Republic, and a mere three months old when she found her forever home with the Stark family.

Valentina Catelyn Stark was Tony and Darcy fourth child, and second biological child, born on Valentines days, her name was pretty much a given. Tony remembers fondly thinking that if anyone had told him that he’d be the happiest man alive spending Valentine’s day holding the hand a screaming woman and then later holding a squalling infant, ten years ago he’d had thought they were nuts.

Valli Erica Stark is yet another adoptee, coming into the family a mere week after Valentina, her adoption having been begun two-weeks before they discovered their pregnancy. Unwilling to give the little girl up since they’d already received her picture, they continued with the adoption. At three years sold little Valli came pre-named, though happily carrying on the V tradition. Having spent her whole life, up until she moved in with them, living with an old woman who helped raise orphan children, in a small hut on the outskirts one of India’s many towns, Valli was thin, quiet, and did her best to stay very still.

A year later at her fourth birthday party, Valli was a changed child. With a loving, stable family the girl had blossomed into a vivacious child who loved attention and was a big fan of eating. She was yet another Daddy’s girl, happily following Tony everywhere he went.

Veata Sansa Stark is a ten year-old girl from Cambodia, and of all things, had written a letter to Santa, asking him to let Tony and Darcy to adopt her as she’d seen a picture of their family on the front of a magazine and thought they looked nice.

That Christmas her wish was granted as she became the newest Stark girl.

Victor Yinsen Stark and Victoria Jane Stark are the final two children to come into the family, and Victor is finally the Mamma’s boy Darcy had been waiting for. Tony and Darcy’s third and fourth biological children, they round out the family nicely.


End file.
